


Suicide Squad: My Version (A Joker X OC Story)

by EricaVictorious



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Gun Violence, Post-Suicide Squad (2016), Romance, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaVictorious/pseuds/EricaVictorious
Summary: (Letting y'all know Harley Quinn is not in this, for those who are Harley Quinn or Joker x Harley fans please don't get mad at me. I created this character on my Lego DC Super Villains game, I played has her with the Joker who was a Co-Player they looked so good together I came up with two story Ideas and this is based off one of my ideas)Danielle/Dani Kimato was a young woman with a dark pass,  A psychiatrist and normal girl by day and a Samurai Assassin by night. That was her normal routen that is until she meet and fall in love with a criminal named the Joker aka Jack Napier. Years later she is now known as Dani Kimato the Queen of Gotham but during her and Joker's date night she got caught by Batman and is now locked up Belle Reve Penitentiary. Soon she along with her fellow criminals are being forced against there will to help do something good that will probably or possibly get them killed.Dani Kimato: "So as Deadshot says where Basically some kind of Suicide Squad."





	1. Before We Start: A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start to read the story read this first it's very important.

Hello and Welcome to  **Suicide Squad: My Version (A Joker X OC) Story** , thank y'all for reading it. Before we start I need to clear up a few things,

As I said the description this story does not have Harley Quinn in it, and the reason why is because this based off an Idea I got from playing my Lego DC Super Villains game. I kind of made up this character a while back that I named Danielle 'Dani' Kimato so I made a version of her on the game and it looked good. But then when I put her with the Joker who was a Co-player, I thought for a moment what would Dani look like if she meet the Joker?

So I made a version of her if she meet the Joker and I have to say it looked good so that's why Harley Quinn is not in this. I just wanted to point that out, anyways Danielle or Dani as I call her is taking her place and one thing I should let y'all know Dani is Japanese American.  Yep you heard me she's American Japanese, her face will either look like this

Hello and Welcome to **Suicide Squad: My Version (A Joker X OC) Story** , thank y'all for reading it. Before we start I need to clear up a few things,

This story does not have Harley Quinn in it, and the reason why is because this based off an Idea I got from playing my Lego DC Super Villains game. I kind of made up this character a while back that I named Danielle 'Dani' Kimato so I made a version of her on the game and it looked good. But then when I put her with the Joker as who was a Co-player, I thought for a moment what would Dani look like if she meet the Joker?

So I made a version of her if she meet the Joker and I have to say it looked good so that's why Harley Quinn is not in this. I just wanted to point that out, anyways Danielle or Dani as I call her is taking her place and one thing I should let y'all know Dani is American Japanese. Yep you heard me she's American Japanese, [her face will either look like this](https://em.wattpad.com/e70209a74340561636d6d1cbff12ed7732f2edf5/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6f43506d4d614468635575476d513d3d2d3637343438323830362e313537353635613035336238373533353338373036393036363933342e6a7067) with pale skin or she'll look like Margret Robbie but she'll still be American Japanese. But either way she will have this [white hair color](https://em.wattpad.com/d5504f1c6a4e0fb4c4288b7d02343dce3960b442/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f39486c594c3769307959756643773d3d2d3637343438323830362e313537353635613435353039666338613436303834303637313435302e706e67), but with Harley's Hair dye like [this](https://em.wattpad.com/5e405472e4f423f0678716379763cd9a231ec0a1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f36506e6731436c4c436448766a773d3d2d3637343438323830362e313537366664666330626135633938393437343534353632323237352e706e67) but I had to fix the picture to where the blue is on the right and the pink is on the left because of the mugshot, and she'll have her right blue eye and her left red scared eye with black or blue star tattoos on her checks like [this](https://em.wattpad.com/d20229a5f31f3c6a639c6a1272e4e0bb4e0b641e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f2d42694f59583253374f305631673d3d2d3637343438323830362e313537353635626436323834373663393837313139333333383732362e6a7067) through the story.

I just wanted to clear all this up before you read this, also updates for this will be slow because I'm still working on other stuff so I hope y'all can be patient and that concludes this A/N all see y'all later, BYE!!!!


	2. IDENTIFICATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Identification Of Dani/Danielle Kimato

****

**Name** : Danielle Kimato

 **Alias** : Dani Kimato, The Spiritual Assassin (Former) Spirit (Former Assassin Nickname)

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : Unknown (Immortal)

 **Nationality** : Japanese American

 **Hair Color** : White

(This is not an anime story but I can't find a real life pictures that I want so imagine this anime pictures of Danielle's family in realistic or as real life people, Okay? Thanks)

 **Family** :

 **Father** : [Kaba Kimato](https://em.wattpad.com/de12d099e591ebc55ddcfc28ef7bc715995ea185/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f465142495954675f766e536931513d3d2d3637303233313339322e313537366163656164373963643062363130393437303137353535342e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

 **Status** : Deceased

 **Cause Of Death** : Murdered By Kinatro. Whose spirit is trapped in Tamishi

 **Mother** : [Naomi Kimato](https://em.wattpad.com/2d314d92d744f3065c3c430714751e0f4e17ecb8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7963316f57586e59416437394b673d3d2d3637303233313339322e313537366163656264343633383634303537313338343038323232302e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

 **Status** : Deceased

 **Cause Of Death** : Murdered By Kinatro. Whose spirit is trapped in Tamishi

 **Older/Big Sister** : [Terra Kimato](https://em.wattpad.com/70559df834699e992db13dbca9fd49409ce6abca/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4e56595072644643775637746f413d3d2d3637303233313339322e313537366163663431363935346433363834393136353931343337352e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

 **Status** : Deceased

 **Cause Of Death** : Murdered By Kinatro. Whose spirit is trapped in Tamishi.

 **Younger/Little Sister** : [Samantha Kimato](https://em.wattpad.com/7de8ef9fa8460af5787441d30de3d10801115340/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5536424c764f45666e65336d4a673d3d2d3637303233313339322e313537366164303339613066376536313934343630373339333839342e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

 **Status** : Deceased

 **Cause Of Death** : Murdered By Kinatro. Whose spirit is trapped in Tamishi

 **Youngest/Baby Sister** : [Elizabeth Kimato](https://em.wattpad.com/705243abce3ef16d735ea69ad6eb02b8be996b50/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f337776516343426174394f5066773d3d2d3637303233313339322e313537366164303165393462376435303532333635303937303931362e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

 **Status** : Deceased

 **Cause Of Death** : Murdered By Kinatro. Whose spirit is trapped in Tamishi

 **Aunt/Father's Baby Sister** : [Kaiya Kimato](https://em.wattpad.com/5895e61c3ee343423ee7aac98e45da450de27229/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f565a367a656761426259787a72513d3d2d3637303233313339322e313537366163666162303431646438663339353035383032313138342e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

 **Status** : Unknown

 **Uncle/Father's Older/Big Brother** : [Kintaro Kimato](https://em.wattpad.com/d5b1e49eab1278890fcdff8fb8839ef38b465631/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f337a754d42524a705a684a6435513d3d2d3637303233313339322e313537366163666463333261613064643431323533383335333434302e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

 **Status** : Deceased

 **Cause Of Death** : Murdered By Danielle who was avenging her family

 **Known Abilities** : Elemental powers, Flight, Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Senses, Can read the minds of people around her, Healing factor, Immortal, X-Ray Vision, More after thorough examination.

 **Weaknesses** : Unknown (Possibly the Joker)

 **Status** : Contained at Belle Reve Penitentiary

 **Notes** :

-Former Psychiatrist For the Joker

-Joker's Queen, Girlfriend, and Lover

-She's a Cursed Human

-Though she's Immortal she can still feel pain and get injures but can heel in a few minutes

-She can even be near death and she could steel heal her deep wounds, can't die from blood lose.

-She can reattach or grow back her limbs if there cut off.

-She's a very skilled swordsman and Acrobat

-Seductress

-Psychopath

-Insane but she can take a break from it, However it that break never lasts long. She also has a side to comfort people (Mostly her fellow villains) when there upset or depressed

-Serial Killer

-Assassin

-Doesn't use her powers all the time only if needed

-Enhanced level of intelligence

-Loves the colors White, Black, Blue, and Red

-Loves to wear Gold and Silver (Mostly Silver)

-Loves to and is a very talented sketcher/drawer (Mostly likes to draw tattoos or self-portraits)

-Loves to chew Juicy Fruit Gum (Original or any kind of flavors)

-Has many tattoos on her body but has a unusual [Yin and Yang winged tattoo](https://em.wattpad.com/da2fc9d3398582cdba493d6ff2cd41b26a346a35/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f56576b6d56334a7678584b6356413d3d2d3637303233313339322e313561383630643735383134653232313430343834363737343339352e706e67) on her back

-Has a mysterious sword named [Tamishi](https://em.wattpad.com/102ec72d2b89434d4aba4c04091c8df5152cb54d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f525a72766c506f59665a6b5a38773d3d2d3637303233313339322e313537366237383237396533313031313330373135363437373734382e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), that traps the dead inside it and she can talk to them

-Her family the Kimato's where a rich and still are very well known through out Japan

More after thorough examination


	3. Chapter One: Belle Reve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is told from Dani's Pov while she's in Belle Reve Penitentiary.

****

**Dani's Pov** ,

I was sleeping peacefully in my cell that I have been in for so many mouths that I had lost count, in a homemade hammock I made out the pants of my prison uniform and my bed-sheets cause I couldn't sleep in that uncomfortable mattress, That was until I started having that nightmare again. (I'm telling you what nightmare Dan/Danielle is having cause she having a dream out her past and I'm not telling what her passed is y'all until later.). My eyes shot opened and I gasped in shock, I inhaled and exhaled a couple of times until I caught my breath.

'Ugh I hate having that nightmare.' I thought as I started to hear noises coming from the halls. Me being the curious psycho I was, I use my X-ray Vision to see what was going on I watched as one of my fellow criminals, Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot was being brought out of his cell, being forced into chair while being held down as they started hitting him in the stomach with a Police Patton.

'Oh looks like he pissed off the guards again.' I thought. That was one of things Floyd like to do around here, pissing off the guards knowing he will get beaten for it. Though I'm a insane mass murder and you don't see me doing that, cause even though I was a immortal I could still feel pain and get injured. But the wounds and bruises would only stay for a minute or so before healing, even a gunshot or stab wound would heel. Heck even if one of my arms or legs get cut off I could either reattach it or I could just grow it back, Even my organs would heel if I'm stabbed. Heck I couldn't even die of blood lose, that's why I'm one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals. Well beside's my Puddin of course.

After an hour or so after they put Floyd back in his cell, I soon started getting bored. I didn't have my drawing notebook because it was back at home with Puddin so I couldn't sketch to kill my boredom and I couldn't even talk to the my family's spirits because they took my sword, Tamishi away. Tamishi is my families cursed sword that my uncle used to kill my mother, my father, and my three sisters with, now there spirits are trapped inside for the rest of eternity. After a while of thinking I thought I might as well practice my gymnastics. The next thing I know I see the guards heading in my direction.

"Open the goddamn gate!" yelled one that seemed to be one of the head guards cause the other's where following his orders.

"Come on, guys, Don't waste my time." says the voice of my favorite guard (Note the sarcasm in my voice)

"Sector C! Pull your heads out of your ass, The boss is on deck!" "Open it!" Griggs orders.

"Bravo 14 open perimeter fence." ordered the other guard who if I remembered correctly was a Sergeant named Ames. I watched as the door of fence that was surrounding my cell opened with Griggs standing in front of it.

"Stay Back! If she's moves fire her up, all right?" Griggs said to the guards before he looks up at me.

"Danielle, You gonna come down from there or what?" he asks. I held back my anger as he said my real name, 'HE SHOULD KNOW I DON'T GO BY THAT NAME ANYMORE UNLESS IT WAS WITH PUDDIN OR WITH MY AUNT KAIYA.' Every since that night I went by just Dani when it came to other people, but with Mr. J and my aunt, I went by either Dani or Danielle. I smirked at him while hiding my anger before I started laughing as Griggs says while laughing, "Oh Yeah." As I swing down to the floor walked to the front of cell now facing Griggs putting my hands on the bars. "You know the rules, hotness. You gotta keep off of these bars." Griggs said.

"What, these bars?" I asked playfully. "Yeah, those bars" Griggs answers before I slowly licked the bar and staring at Griggs while doing it.

"Oh my God," says Griggs as I started laughing. "You are really in bad shape upstairs, lady!" Griggs said while laughing

"Gonna come in here and tell me that?" I asked. "Or are you too scared?" "Come on, I'm bored. I'm bored. Play with me."

'You put five of my guards in the hospital, honey. No one's gonna play with you." says Griggs. "You sleep on the ground."

"I sleep where I want, when I want, with who I want." I said with anger in my voice considering he knew who I was in a relationship with and he acted like it didn't bothered him.

"Oh man. I love you." Griggs says before he turns his to his Walkie-Talkie pressing a button. "Alpha one ...hit her. Griggs ordered and I then got hit an electric shock that made me fly backwards and down to the ground were I had a flashback of when I first got here.

**(Got to this[Video link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQIYGp5bxXA) and try and imagine Harley is Dani through the video.)**

**(Flashback)**

"Come on man. You're 6 foot four. She a tiny little girl." Griggs said as I sat on the floor sideways leaning on the wall naked with my knees to my chest giggling.

Then I was restrain in a wheelchair with a tube or something up my nose. With something in my mouth to keep me from screaming, I looked at to my side with my pupils to see those Forcevite Total Meal Replacements containers. "You got a choice tonight. What we got here? We got chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, or blueberry." says Griggs I watched as they poured the blueberry flavor in a silver metal bowl before they put into a need and injected into the tube.

"My job is to keep you alive until you die. Do you understand that?" asks Griggs as he pulled out his phone, opened the camera and stuck out his tongue to take a self or a video, he said "Spring break!"

**(End Of Flashback)**

I got so angry I got up and ran into the bars only for me to hit them before landing on the floor passing out, "Oh..., That is just a whole lot of pretty in a whole lot of crazy." Griggs said before he left me passed out on the floor.

I woke up an hour later to see my new prison uniform was out considering mine was all torn up, I sighed knowing it was time to head to the showers. Lucky for me that they had female guards guarding it from in and outside, even if there where men guards trying to be peeping toms I kill them by using anything useful in the shower. I would use my powers to kill them but then they would put me in a cell like my other fellow criminal, Chato Santana aka El Diablo. So I grabbed the uniform and watched as my cell was opened before I was escorted by two female guards to the showers.

After my shower I was escorted back to my cell and to see that my hammock was taken down and it was night time, I walked into my cell and watched as they closed the door. I wasn't tired but it was time for lights out, so not wanting to argue with them I laid down on the uncomfortable mattress that was in my cell pulled the covers over me and tried to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u want a much better version of this with videos, Gifs, and where your able to see the pictures of outfits, I suggest y'all got my account on Wattpad and read it here is the link for my account: wattpad.com/user/DragonPrincessErica


	4. Author's Note And Fanart

Hello y'all it's me again I just thought I'd let y'all know chapter 2 is in the works, but I have decided to read some Suicide Squad and Suicide Squad Joker X Reader stories to give me some Ideas for like a back story and extras I can add to this one so until then here's a gift for y'all a fanart picture (That I drew) with Dani/Danielle being pissed off at Joker and he's just staring at her while she's on his lap.

So I hope y'all like my picture and all see y'all soon in the next chapter, Bye!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's Dinner meeting with Dexter and Admiral Olsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a lot of video links in this just letting y'all know that.

**Meanwhile in Washington D.C.,**

Amanda was on her way to have a dinner meeting with Dexter Tolliver and Admiral Olsen, after a long drive the van pulled up to the restaurant. One of Amanda's guards opened the passenger door before she stepped out,

'The world changed when Superman flew across the sky. And it changed again when he didn't.' Amanda thought as she looked to her left to see a young T-Shirt Vendor selling Superman and Batman (but mostly Superman) items. He was holding up a Superman logo shirt and he flipped it over to the back and says while showing the only word on the back of it, "Remember." She was there for the funeral the world had for there hero, 'And that is why I'm here.' Amanda thought with a smirk as she walked in the restaurant and sat down across from, Dexter Tolliver and Admiral Olsen. "Hello Gentlemen." Amanda greeted. "I see your ready for our meeting." "Nice to see you to Amanda." Dexter greeted with sarcasm, he didn't really like Amanda and he was not afraid of showing it.

"We lose a national hero but you sit there looking like the cat that ate the canary." Admiral Olsen said a few minutes after they had ordered there food it had arrived so they started to eat our dinner.

"I've eaten a lot of canaries. It's taken some work. But I finally have them. The worst of the worst." Amanda said as she pulled out her file that had the people she had chosen for her project. "There's rumors, Amanda ...that some of them have abilities." Dexter said cutting his steak. "The rumors are right. You know what a problem with a metahuman is? The human part. We got lucky with Superman. He shared our values. The next Superman might not." Amanda said.

"You're playing with fire, Amanda." Dexter said. "I'm fighting fire with fire. said Amanda as toke a sip of her wine.

"You are not going to pitch us that Task Force X project of yours again, are you?" Dexter asked as he to took a sip of his wine. "Yes But this time, you're gonna listen." said Amanda as she opened her file to the first page.

**(Go to[this link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsjK2WebIEY) and Play the video cause I couldn't write some of the details for this.)**

"Floyd Lawton, AKA Deadshot. He is the most wanted hitman in the world...Let's say he has an elite clientele." Amanda said.

**(Flashback Part 1)**

**Floyd's Pov,**

I was busy waiting for my target to show up, a couple of days ago I got a call from a guy named Angelo. He said he wanted this guy taken out, I looked up all I could about the guy, all the times Angelo tried to have the guy killed, and where he was appearing next. So I went there at least an hour before he showed up and put up the project-ails that my bullet would bounce so I could hit the guy. I climbed up on a near by building and waited for him to show up. 

(Quick Author's Note: I don't know the name of the guy that Deadshot killed in this scene or if he's a singer but I'm just gonna role with it okay) 

As I was waiting I decided to check my band account that I used for when I killed people with so the cops don't trace it back to me only to see the money that Angelo was paying me to do this wasn't in my account and that really pissed me off so I dialed up his number.

"What?" Angelo asked as he picked up his phone.

"Hey Angelo, This is the exterminator you called for your rat problem. My account's looking a little thin." I said as I sit up on a roof top looking at all the cops cars and what not.

"No one gets paid until what needs to get done, gets done." Angelo said

"Nope. That's not the rules. No money, No honey. Wow! Here is your boy right now. With about 20 of his new best friends." I said as I watch the cop cars park in front of a building with cops coming out of the cars. "I'm still seeing zeroes over here, Angie."

"Listen. Stop being cute and do your job!" Angelo said. "They're taking him outta the car now. In about 30 seconds, your window is gonna close forever." I said.

"Okay, Okay, Okay. Relax. There was an accounting error. We sent it." Angelo said as soon as he said that a 1,000,00 dollars had just entered my account. "Now double it for being an dickhead, You got 10 seconds." I ordered. 

"We're not the kind of people you play with." Angelo threatened me.

"Did you threaten me? This dude's gonna get a sore throat. From all the singing he's about to do." I said meaning I wasn't gonna kill the guy unless he doubled it.

"You son of a bitch." said Angelo just as he had said that my account had just been double to [2,000,00 dollars](https://em.wattpad.com/7b42c97d6f6cb4f98f85f012455322f19597b44d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f375765616632706c636a754248773d3d2d3638303036333332382e313539313831643738333934623538663239343037373833383132372e6a7067).

"Pleasure doing business with you, Angie." I said then I hanged up the phone and aimed at of the project tiles and the bullet bounced off it and hit the other to before impacting with the guy's head. I put on my mask and got outta there before I got caught.

**(End Of Flashback)**

"But everyone has a weakness. and a weakness can be leveraged." Amanda said. "His is an 11- year- old honor student in Gotham city. His daughter. So we watched her and waited."

**(Flashback Part 2)**

**(Floyd p.o.v.)**

It was a few days before Christmas when my ex-wife called me and told me it's my turn to have Zoe for a few days. And I decided to take her shopping, I bought her a Baby Doll that I order to look like her and we where on our way back to my apartment.

"You should talk to Mama more." Zoe said

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I said not really caring about my ex-wife.

"Mama stays in bed a lot." Zoe said

"Yeah. She's still going out at night?" I asked.

"Dad, it's okay, I can take care of her. I know how to make pancakes now." Zoe said.

"Hey baby, That's beautiful. She's supposed to be taking care of you. That's how that's supposed to work. I want you to come and live with me. All right? I came into some resources. I'mma get us spot. It's gonna be nice, all right?" I asked as we stopped for a while so we can face each other and talk.

"Mama says I can't live with you because you kill people." Zoe said

"That's not true, That's a lie. She is lying to you." I said trying to cover my tracks

"Daddy ... I know you do bad things. Don't worry. I still love you." Zoe said

"Come on." I said as we continued our walk home.

**(Amanda p.o.v.)**

"And you caught him?" Admiral Olsen asked

"Not me. I just gave an anonymous tip the right guy in the Gotham city." I said.

**(Floyd p.o.v.)**

"I'mma figure this out. All right?" I asked but before Zoe could answer I heard the sound of a familiar cap and I felt felt a hand on my shoulder. I threw a punch only for it to get cause in the fist of the Batman.

"It's over, Deadshot. I don't want to do this in front of your daughter." Batman said we soon started fighting with my daughter watching holding her doll close to her chest and I with a broken leg  and I stood on one knee as I aimed my gun at him only for Zoe to drop the doll and stood in front of the Bat.

"Daddy, please." Zoe said as she starts to cry. 

"Zoe, move!" I ordered not wanting to shot her.

"Please daddy. Don't do it. Please. Don't do it." Zoe pleaded with me.

"All right." I said as I gave up the Bat put me in cuffs.

"I love you, daddy." Zoe said as she hugs me from around the neck as the cops showed up to take me way.

**(End Of Flashback)**

"So now we have the man who never misses." Amanda said

"Where'd you put him?" Dexter asked

"Let's just say. I put him in a hole and threw away the hole." Amanda said as she smirked knowing her favorite criminal was next to be introduced. "Have either of you heard of the legend of The Spiritual Assassin?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah the samurai that roamed the nights and assassinated people, her calling card was the Yin and Yang." says Dexter. "Yeah Batman's been trying to catch her for a while, not only was she beautiful but a metahuman who disappeared years ago." says Admiral Olsen. "Only she didn't." says Amanda as she flipped her file to certain page on it was a beautiful girl with long white hair, a blue eye with a scared left one and blue and red star tattoos on her checks.

* * *

 

(Remember Dani will look either like [this](https://em.wattpad.com/9e0d40e26f58f32d39fb832c7ee290e131b4ddf8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5f5054417a674359632d553634673d3d2d3638303036333332382e313539313765306230306339376163393939363438393634303031312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) Or like [this](https://em.wattpad.com/08e03948440430019be1536decec7009f33ac64a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f2d79457359536c5443782d4335413d3d2d3638303036333332382e313539313765313561623665346437323539313138343038343531362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) but with pale skin with the white hair, tattoos and mixed colored eyes with a scar on her left one  so y'all will have to imagine her looking like either one.

* * *

 

"Dani Kimato," says Amanda. "Dani Kimato? What kind of name is that?" asked Admiral Olsen.

"I would be careful to not underestimate this metahuman." Amanda warned. "She maybe a pretty face but she's extremely dangerous,"

"Really," asked Dexter taking his eyes off the picture of the beautiful girl. "How?"

"Well that's the problem she doesn't talk about her past, but she told us a couple of things." said Amanda. "Her real name is Danielle, she is the second born of Kimato families youngest son Kaba Kimato." "Wait did you just say Kimato." asked Admiral Olsen now remember where he's heard that last name before. "As In the riches well known family in Japan that got murder 2 years ago?" Amanda nodded her head, "We all know what happened to her family but we don't know the story of how they where killed considering her home was burnt down, And her family's dead bodies where burnt to ashes, leaving her and her aunt the remaining of the Kimato family alive, She was a psychiatrist by day and a assassin by night, her family is dead and there spirits are trapped in the sword she carries around with, she is a cursed human that has abilities, most of them are unknown."

"So what made her go insane." asked Dexter getting more curious to learn about the odd but beautiful looking girl.

"Let's just say she meet someone that changed her from a assassin to something much worse." says Amanda. "She said that there's a part of her past that cause her to become fascinated and to study on Psychiatry, she graduated and became a known psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum she was assigned to the clown himself.

**(Flashback)**

**Dani's Pov,**

"Dr. Kimato. You know, I live for these moments with you." Joker told me, watching as I smiled and reached for something in my pocket. "What do you got?"

"I got you a kitty." I smiled. "So thoughtful." he said.

**(Amanda's Pov,)**

"The Joker became crazy and fascinated with her dare I say he may have been falling in love with her, she thought she was curing him but she was up falling in love with him as well." I said

**Dani's Pov,**

"There is something you could do for me, Doctor."

"Anything, you name it, all get it." I spoke, quickly.

"I need a machine gun." He told me.

"A machine gun?" I asked confusion. I watched as he smiled and nodded his head, I knew it was wrong but something inside me told me to do it. It only took me a few days to get what he asked, which is when his men came and helped him escape. 

**(Amanda's Pov,)**

"Talk about a work place romance gone wrong."

**Dani's Pov,**

The next thing I knew I was being dragged to the operation room by two men. I heard multiple gun shots and screams from the hallway.

The two guys where trying to strap me down on one of the operating tables with a guy in a straight jacket looking at me. I tried to fight them off, "Agh, get off me!" I yelled [before one of the pins me down while the other straps me down](https://em.wattpad.com/07183128e3ed7f8d980ef6e3336bcd029e22eb11/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f576e766d584f64796147324251773d3d2d3638303036333332382e31353931376535353564623136383263383432353331333632372e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280).

"What do we have here?" I looked up at the owner of the voice only for my eyes to widened as a shirtless Joker had entered the room with a pair of purple gloves. I don't get it I did everything he said, I helped him so why is he doing this?

"I did everything you asked me to do. I helped you, you bastard!" I shouted, as he pulled the light down so that it was directly in my face.

"Ah. You helped me. By erasing my mind? What few faded memories I had!" said Joker as he hit the table I was on scaring me. "No. You left me in a black hole of rage and confusion. Is that the medicine you practice, Dr. Kimato?"

"What are you gonna do? You gonna kill me, Mr. J?" I asked tauntingly.

"What?" he questioned, before smiling at me. "Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt ya... really, really bad."

"You think so? Well, I can take it I have felt worse." I said knowing that was true, I mean I was a trained samurai assassin, so I've been stabbed, shot, and even got my arms and legs cut off but I was able to heal in only 5 minutes along with growing my limbs back thanks to the curse that was on me. As he shoved a rusty, old belt in my mouth he caressed my face.

"I wouldn't want you to break those perfect porcelain-capped teeth when the juice hits your brain." he told me, pointing to the sides of his head.

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, and I felt electricity go through my brain. It felt like hours before he was done electrocuting me, I passed out.

(Replace Harley's Outfit With [This One](https://em.wattpad.com/67080820600890b162611840ac5dd417b21cae3f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4f627a6d2d514e507569646945513d3d2d3638303036333332382e3135393137646531343365333633363137393931303834343233382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), With [These Heels](https://em.wattpad.com/7615512d69a06a5594b7cfbbd7f4512d67489096/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f58496b3755486a306f56555a6c413d3d2d3638303036333332382e313539313764653438343335386165383130383533343031303332362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), And Minus The Mask.)

**(Amanda's Pov,)**

"[They become the king and queen of Gotham city and god help anyone who disrespected his queen](https://em.wattpad.com/eb1e195a173211f442c42f937cc336646e8572d1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f71556379556167446436315651773d3d2d3638303036333332382e3135393137646431663632653365633634323439313936353937322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)."

* * *

 

Hey y'all before y'all read the flashback part you get to pick which outfit Danielle/Dani will wear in the date night flashback like there are two y'all get to choose from. One is Gold and is similar to Harley's outfit from the movie and the other is silver but I couldn't find any better silver jewelry that matches the movie so y'all will have to imagine it in silver. Remember Dani's hair will look like this with Harley's Highlights, like this: [Dani's Hair](https://em.wattpad.com/15021590d78ea9c2be83dac4a598452cf61bb22c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f43564266704e51654171756f7a413d3d2d3638303036333332382e313539313831646264633639326361323632373631393332323832382e706e67)

Date Night Outfit: [Gold](https://em.wattpad.com/1bf8fec86835e7fd24e88032c593ac3457ac16da/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f35715269395636444763356c74773d3d2d3638303036333332382e313539313832303063393239316634393837363935333637353639372e706e67)

Date Night Outfit: [Silver](https://em.wattpad.com/d4bf6fb2883c3b269a48e88358763b90643ea80f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f77585f7474455138363730496d513d3d2d3638303036333332382e3135393138323233346232323439623737393635333034383836342e706e67)

* * *

 

**3rd Person Pov,**

Joker was watching Dani dance to make sure no good dirty men would think or to dare touch what was his. As he continue to watch her a black man with tattoos and piercings came up to him but he didn't pay any attention to him.

"We finally meet." said Monster T as he held out his hand for Joker to shake it, "He don't shake hands." says Frost. "But sit down and have a drink."

"Hey, J. On behalf of everybody, welcome back. I wanted to come by and personally say thank you." said Monster T taking a seat on the other side of the booth across from Joker. "You making me good money. I'm making you good money."

"Are you sweet talking me?" Joker said as he finally turn to look at him then he put his hand with the laughing tattoos over his face. "Ha Ha Ha." Joker laugh

"I love this guy." As Joker look at Johnny. "He's so intense!" he said as he look back at him. 

Soon the two men heard the [Lady Gaga Poker Face song start to playing as Danielle started to dance to that song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnsxAnfP180). (Quick Author's Note: Thank Jay the creator of this video for doing an awesome job!)

"You're lucky man. You got a bad bitch" as he was looking at the white haired girl, this caused Joker to get mad but he didn't show. "Oh, that she is the fire in my loins the itch in my crotch, the one, the only the infamous Dani Kimato!" Joker said as Dani did a pose as the song ended

"Oh, come to Daddy." he said as she came to the two men threw the beaded curtain. "Puddin!" Dani said with a smile on her lips. "Oh yeah listen..You are my gift to this handsome hunka hunka!" Joker said. "You belong to him now."

"Well you're cute! You want me? I'm all yours." Dani said as she was sitting next to him and looking at him. "I don't want no beef." He said as he was sensing that Joker was getting angry.

"You don't want no beef?"

"You don't want no beef?" Joker mocked him.

"Why, what's wrong? You don't like me?" Dani said pretending to get upset.

"You don't want no beef?" I continue to mock him. "Fine don't waste my time then." She said as she gets up and moves to sit next to Joker giving him a kiss on the cheek while giggling.

"This is your lady." He said as Joker moved to sit next to him. Are you enjoying yourself?Joker asked

"No that's your lady, Joker." Monster T said. "That's right." Joker said as he pulled his gun out Dani put two of her index finger in her ears and began sing. La la la wile still giggling sense she knows what about to happen. "Yo, J." He starts to say but was cut off by Joker as he shot him right between the eyes then Joker grabbed Danielle by the hand ran out of the climbed, went out to Joker's car and speed away. 

**(Watch[this video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn9WTTVj7ag)and replace Harley with Dani.)**

**(Amanda's Pov,)**

"And that was just the beginning." I said

The two where to busy laughing that they didn't notice [Batman was coming behind them](https://em.wattpad.com/bf16ac78b553c8f8e3e4ce7980bbe27915adb873/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f41766a5664773870304255444c413d3d2d3638303036333332382e31353932633936373866373435393562363430333430373939372e676966). "Come on, Puddin do it!" Dani said as he stepped on the gas again. "Oh...We have got company." Joker said as he looked at his side mirror to see the Batmobile before looking at Dani with a smile.  "Batsy, Batsy, Batsy." Dani said smiling back. After pressing autopilot Batman pressed another button that cause the top part of his car to open.

**(Amanda's Pov,)**

"She's crazier them him." I said. "And more fearless."

Batman landed on top the car causing Dani to lung forward almost hitting the dashboard, Joker turned the while causing them to go right trying to shake Batman off the car. Dani grabbed Joker gun and started to shoot at the Bat threw the roof of the car. "Stupid Bats, you're ruining date night!" Dani said but then they see that we're going to be going if the road and into the water.

"Puddin," said Dani finally looking forward as Batman looked as well he grabbed his grappling hook and shot at a light posted and got off the car. "Puddin, I can't swim!" Dani said as they went into the water with Dani going through the window. Batman swung around, putting on his air mask so he could breath under water and jumped in to get the two before they drowned.

Batman had a water proof flashlight in his hand to see what was under water he discovered that the driver's door is opened and the Joker was know where in sight but he did see a unconscious Danielle laying on the hood of the car with the lower part of her body still in the car. Batman grabbed her head up to lift her head. Dani woke up growled and swung a knife at him only for him to move away before punching her in the nose knocking her out again.

**(Amanda Pov,)**

"And the Bat got her too. She's in the same hole as Deadshot."

Batman brought Dani to his car that arrived a few seconds later he put her on the hood of his car, she wasn't moving. He put his fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse, she didn't have one so he gave her mouth to mouth only for her to grabbed his face he stopped and grabbed her neck so she won't move. She giggled as he looked at her, he looked as if he enjoyed the kiss but in all honesty he kinda did. (Of course he would all men become attracted to Dani now matter how hard they try to not to and I added the part they took out of the movie where Batman is talking when he's looking at Harley.) "He took something away from me, now I'll take something away from him." says Batman as he threw Dani over his shoulder.

Amanda turn the page, "And then there's the Aussie, Digger Harkness. Or as the tabloids call him, Captain Boomerang."

**(Go[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwfxnvyCl4I) and play the video.)**

**(Flashback)**

**Captain Boomerang's Pov,**

My and my partner where robbing a band vault and some of them money, jewelry, and filled with tiny diamonds I hand a small hand held vacuum scooping them up. "We're gonna be rich. My partner said while dropping some gold rings into a bag. "Yeah, you and me, mate. Go and get the car." I said as soon as his back was turned I threw my boomerang knife at him that killed him instantly.

**(Amanda's Pov,)**

"He robbed every bank in Australia at least once then he came to America for a fresh target set and doesn't work with others."

**Captain Boomerang's Pov,**

I grabbed that bag he drop while laughing before I heard something behind me looked to see none other then the Flash. "No honor among thieves, eh?" he said before he he took me out.

* * *

 

Quick Author's Note: Okay I got a little lazy for the rest of this but can y'all blame me I've been writing this none stop and my hands are freaking killing me.

* * *

 

**Amanda's Pov,**

**(Go[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Il8AkXQaKJU) and Play this video while reading.)**

But he tangled with a metahuman and lived to tell about it, And have you of the pyrokinetic homeboy?" I asked.

"How'd you catch him?" Dexter asked.

"We didn't he surrendered, Chato Santana on the streets they call him El Diablo." I said

"This La Gangbanger thought he was king of the world until he lost his queen gets jumped in a prison riot and incinerates half the yard the security video was incredible." I said remember what I saw on that camera.

**(Play[this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bo3KCRhQMow))**

I turned the page only for Admiral Olsen to jump in his seat, "Oh Jesus the hell is that?" he asked.

"His name is Waylon Jones evolution took a step backward with this one they call him Killer Croc" I said 

"He looked like a monster so they treated him like a monster then he became a monster," I said taking a bit of my steak as Dexter took a sip of his drink. "He was chased out of Gotham by the Bat himself went searching for elsewhere he never found it." 

**(This is the[last video link ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bo3KCRhQMow)for the chapter play it cause it tells the story of Rick and June.)**

"Where is this witch?" asked Admiral Olsen.

"In my pocket." I answered

"Some people say the witch has a secret buried heart and whoever finds it can control the witch so we searched the cave and we found her heart," I said opening my briefcase show them her heart.

"That thing's her heart?" asked Admiral Olsen cause to him It didn't look like a heart.

"Mmm." I said nodding my head before closing my briefcase, "She's vulnerable without it."

"So, You want to put our national security in the hands of Witches, Gangbangers and Crocodiles"? Admiral Olsen asked in disbelief. "Don't forget about The Joker's Immortal Girlfriend," Dexter said sarcastically.

"Exactly." says Amanda nodding

"They are villains Amanda what makes you think you can control them" Admiral Olsen asked.

"Because I knows I can and the last colonel Rick Flag, I assigned him to watch Dr. Moone and just as I hoped it got personal I have the witch heart and Dr. Moone has his now he'll follow my orders as holy writ" I said.

The two men looked at each other, "In a world of fly men and monsters this is the only way to protected our country." says Amanda

"Fine we talk about this at pentagon." Admiral Olsen said I nodded and left headed back in my car and started headed to the airport.


	6. Chapter Three: The Pentagon And Amanda and Rick Meet The Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda goes to a meeting at the Pentagon before going to meet the Squad

Amanda walk into the halls of the Pentagon it was full of people in uniform, Military, Navy, and Scientist. Finally she arrived to the room where Dexter and Admiral Olsen said where the meeting was being held, To see everyone there where waiting form her. She sat down and waited for Dexter Tolliver to talk. "What if Superman had decided to fly down rip off the roof of the White House and grab the President of the United State right out of the Oval Office? Who would've stopped him?" Dexter asked "We got contingency plans for nukes in North Korea anthrax in our mail we got fluoride in our water but what happens if the next superman becomes a terrorist? Amanda Waller has a plan."

"Amanda." Dexter said before Amanda got up from her chair to stand in front of the room.

"I wanna build a team of some very bad people who I think can do some good" as she said that someone put the pictures Dani and the other criminals she choose for Task Force X Project on the screen to show everyone. "Like fight the next war, defeat the next Superman."

"Not on my watch, You're not putting those monsters back out on the street in our name." The General said."General, we run them covertly non-attributed. Strictly need to know. And if they get caught, we throw them under the bus. The next war will be fought with these metahumans." Amanda said looking at him.

"We're not the only ones kicking up rocks looking for them you know we can't control these people especially that Danielle girl." The General said looking at Dani's picture on the screen. He's seen what she's done in Gotham with the Joker. Her abilities actually terrified him to know end.

Amanda grabbed her briefcase and opened it after seating it on the table, "June, Be strong," Rick said to June who was very afraid.

"Dr. Moone." Amanda Said which caused the women to get up, and walked to the left side of her and she took her glasses off before putting them on the table. She put her hand on the table and said in a whisper, "Enchantress." The lights started flickering Amanda looked to see the Enchantress. "Jesus Christ." a man whispered in shock and a woman that was sitting closed to the Enchantress did the cross-sigh over herself.

"Meet the Enchantress everything we know about her is in your briefing packs," Amanda said as the Enchantress let out a growl. "She's walked this for a very long time and will likely be here when we're long gone."

"This meeting is now a magic show?" The General said unimpressed.

Amanda looked at him, "Magic or not this girl can do some pretty incredible things," Amanda then looked at the Enchantress and said, "Go get it girl." The Enchantress looked down at her heart and look right back at Amanda, before she closed her eyes and started to focus Everything started to shaking and moving around everyone and in one split second she was suddenly she beside General and drop the book in front of him. The General jumped in his seat and everyone gasped.

"How about a little something from the weapons ministry vault in Tehran." Amanda said with a smirk

The General quickly put on his glasses on and open it to see everything, "We've been chasing these plans for years" The General said.

The Enchantress soon started toughing The General for some reason, "Uh please don't touch me please don't touch me" The General said getting uncomfortable from the scary looking woman.

"Thank you, we'd like Dr. Moone back." Amanda said looking at the [Enchantress who glare at her](https://em.wattpad.com/a6c1c0cff1448876f63260151937b7f33e59d42d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6952784a675137696b69513877513d3d2d3731353836303739322e313539326338666233393838353666383134333235363634343236342e676966). When she refused Amanda stab her heart she started to scream and said in a pained wipper, "Enchantress." She transformed back to Dr. Moone she look at Amanda on the verge of tears. "Please please I'm sorry I can't do that again" she said.

"Flag get her out of here" Amanda commanded, and Flag took her of the room

"I move to uh authorize Amanda Waller to establish Task Force X under the Argus Program all right." Said a man sitting next to the Chairman said.

"All right." said The General after taking off his glasses knowing he didn't have much choice.

"Thank you Mr. Chairman" Amanda said grabbing her stuff and started headed to Belle Reve.

 **Meanwhile In Belle Reve** ,

Deadshot was standing in his cell watching the rain remember what his daughter said to him the night he got caught. ' _I know you do bad things. Don't worry. I still love you.'_

While Dani was sitting on her cell, when now one was looking she pulled out something from her bra. It was a [beautiful blue necklace](https://em.wattpad.com/2ae5b45daad1134793b0be96be29c6c0b91436c7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6c3363386c6374424571717468673d3d2d3731353836303739322e313539336231343234646566363339343931363832323935343730322e706e67) that her mom gave her on her birthday.  Her whole family had one of two colors: Dani, her mom and her baby sister Elizabeth had blue while her other sister Samantha and Terra along with her father had red. She remembered what her mother said to her that day while touching there necklaces together. ' _No matter what happens Dani well always be there for you.'_ Then she said in her other native language in a whisper in small like sob. "Anata ga inakute sabishīdesu."  **(I miss you all so much)**  She quickly hids her necklace back in her bra and tried to not cry knowing Griggs would be coming to check on her soon, so she decided to meditate while waiting.

**(Play[this video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EyafDczEd8)while reading.)**

After a very long plane ride Amanda, Rick, And June made it to Belle Reve where Dani and the other criminals where being held. And it was pouring down rain Amanda and June had umbrellas while Rick had a baseball cape on his head waiting for the was Griggs waiting to escort them to the prison.

"Welcome to Belle Reve, special security barracks." Griggs greeted Rick. "How you doing, man?"

"Why don't you kiss her ass? "She's in charge." says Rick talking about Amanda as June looked at the place in wonder.

"Welcome, ma'am. How are you?" Griggs says now knowing who was in charge. "I'm here to assist you in anyway."

"Where are they?" was all Amanda says. 

"Oh you mean the criminals there all inside." says Griggs. "Who do you want to meet first."

"Well there is one certain white haired girl that is the first on my list, let's start with her." says Amanda.

"Right this way." says Griggs as Amanda, Rick, and June walked passed him.

Dani was meditating in her cell trying to calm herself down after looking at her necklace and remember her family wasn't alive anymore when she sense someone coming she looked up to see a guard had let a [woman into the room](https://em.wattpad.com/2c1b0fa3e07c5471648280371000a0acb0809d81/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3931527144723474467a7a5856413d3d2d3731353836303739322e313539336236353063386662653261353630303934333436333630312e676966). By the looks of it someone just royal pissed her off before she came into the room. To Dani this woman looked like a She Devil or something, Curious Dani got up from where she was sitting on the floor walked to the left bottom coner of her cell that was close to the woman and put her hands on the bars while putting her head through the cell a little and asked, "Are you the Devil?"

"Maybe." the woman answered before leaving the room. 'Huh that was creepy.' Dani thought looking where the woman had left. Dani knew it was none of her business but she couldn't help but fell curious. 'I wonder who that woman was and what it was that she wanted, I mean a random woman coming to this Hell Whole looking like a She Devil of course I'd be curious.' But Dani knew she could use her power to read minds even from her cell to read the strange woman's mind but she decided against it, she probably find out sooner or later so she sat back down on the floor and started meditating again.

Killer Croc was doing push-ups in his cell when he felt someone watching him, he looked to see Rick looking at him. Killer Croc only half curious decided to see what he wanted so he got up and walk to the front of his cell. He looked at Rick and saw he wasn't scared of him so he asked, "Ain't you scared?" "Why'd they put you down here?" Rick asked. Killer Croc let out a growl before answering, "I asked." then he turned away and went further into his cell.

El Diablo was in his cell still mourning the lost of his family and slowly waiting to die when he here Griggs say, "Open that gate." then he here's him say. "Yo, ese Hola, amigo. Put that burrito down. You got visitors, man." 

The tattooed man looks up to see a man had place a tablet on the glass of his cell only for the woman to hold it in place. El Diablo watch the forage of him walking in the middle of a riot that broke out and he used the powers where given to him to kill half of the prisoners that where close to him. El Diablo hated watching it. What makes matter worse is what he said on the forage next with his hands on fire with a flaming crown hovering over his head.  _'What's up?" 'Hey, you want some of this?' "Then come down here.'_

"That ain't me." he says not wanting to watch anymore. 

"That wasn't you?" the woman asked really pissed off. 

"Nah, they say it's me, but that ain't me. That guy's gone. He's dead." El Diablo replies.

"And yet, here you are." says Amanda as Rick puts a hand on her holder while saying, "Ma'am. Let me try to talk to him."

Amanda moves out of the way so Rick could talk to the guy, "You wanna die in here, buddy? You got a real shot at walking at the block again. Have a nice cold beer, a nice meal. A women."

"Look, man...You ain't the first to ask, and you ain't gonna be the last." says El Diablo.

"Ask what?" Rick asks.

"I'm a man, okay? I ain't no weapon." says El Diablo. "I'mmna die in peace before I raise my fists again." "I've caused enough harm." Then El Diablo used his powers to write out the word 'Bye' before crossing his arms over his legs again while putting his head down.

**(Watch[this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SF0w2B6DNUE) while you read the rest of this)**

After getting Deadshot out of his cell and in cuffs they brought him outside to a makeshift gun rang with targets and many types of guns on the table that was covered by a tarp to keep the rain out. "All right, unlock him."

"What?" Griggs ask looking at Rick. "

"You heard me." Rick says.

"You know what this man can do?" Griggs asks looking at Rick as if he's lost his mind.

"I'm here to find out." says Rick motioning his hand towards the targets. "Lose the restraints."

Griggs looks at Ames and a female guard and motions them with his head for them to un-hook Deadshot which they did as ordered.

"Thank you." says Griggs.

"What is this uh, Cheerleading tryouts?" Deadshot asks looking at Rick with confusion his face.

"Let's go. Let's see what you can do." says Rick motioning to the guns with his head. "They say you never missed a shot. Prove it."

Deadshot walks forward still very confused by the whole situation, looking at Griggs and the guards before picking up a small hand gun holds it in the air to show it wasn't loaded before loading a thing of bullets.

"Hmm-hmm, Now you got one in the chamber. What cha' gonna do with it?" asks Rick before Deadshot points the gun at Griggs head with the man saying, "Shit!" with the guards panicking

"Give me the word, boss. I'll drop him." says Ames who uncuffed Deadshot was now holding a gun to Deadshot's head.

"Everybody calm down." says Rick knowing what he was doing. "Griggs, tell your men to stand down."

"Tell them to put it down." says Deadshot in a whisper."

"Stand down!" says Griggs causing the male guard to backed away but he still had his gun out.

"Colonel, for the record, this is exactly what I was concerned about!" says Griggs pointing at Rick angry.

"What's for dinner?" asks Deadshot mocking Griggs.

"Ames, if this man shoots me...I want you to kill him...And I want you to go clear my browser history." says Griggs as looking at Ames who was confused wondering why Griggs wants him to do that

"See...ugh The firing pin is filed down, right?" asks Deadshot. "Mag full of dummy rounds. If I pull the trigger, nothing happens."

"You're absolutely right." says Amanda walking up to Deadshot while looking at Griggs. "Why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous hitman?" Before she looks at Deadshot and says, "Go ahead, pull the trigger. Empty it."

"Don't empty nothing. You don't even know this lady. I've known you, like, nine months. Remember when I brought you that cookie? That was a real cookie." says Griggs to Deadshot before he puts the gun in the air and it fires

"Aw, shit." Griggs says at the sound of the shot. "What?"

"Shit." says Deadshot in disbelief before he sniffs the gun and see's there where real bullets

"Oops." says Rick in a fake accident like voice.

Deadshot chuckles and says, "Oh...Y'all jokers must be crazy." The he starts firing at the targets with the small hand gun before he ends up changing guns, Amanda and Rick watches in a slight amazement. Then Deadshot keep shooting one target which cause a whole to burn into the forehead of it by the end of it all the targets had burnt holes in them. Deadshot puts the gun down with Griggs looking at the targets with his mouth opened and eyes widened with disbelief sure he's heard what Deadshot was capable of but seeing it first hand was another story.

"All right. Now you know what you're buying." says Deadshot."Let me tell you the price. First...I want outta here." Rick nods his head. "Second, I want full custody of my daughter." Rick continues to nod his head. "All right? And her mom can have like...Supervised visits. But her stank ass boyfriend can't come. Darnell can't come."

"Darnell's out." Says Rick knowing he Amanda was the one who was in charge.

"He's out." says Deadshot

"Third, y'all gonna pay for my daughter's whole education." says Deadshot. "Best schools. And then I want her to go to college like Harvard or Yale."

"Ivy league." says Rick.

"Ivy league, yeah. One of them big joints, you know?" asks Deadshot.

"Mm-hm." says Rick nodding his head.

And if she can't cut it, and her grades start slipping, I need you to white-people that thing.

"Mm-hm." says Rick nodding his head

"You know how y'all do." says Deadshot

"Oh yeah." says Rick nodding my head. "You know, right?"

"Okay. Now that's my price. But I'm concerned, 'cause I don't see nobody writing shit down." says Deadshot

"You're in no position to make any demands." says Rick.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You thought I was talking to you. No, errand boy. I'm talking to your boss." says Deadshot looking at Amanda. "That's my price, sweetie." says Deadshot as he was put back into his cuffs. "You know what it is." was the last thing he said before he was taken back to his cell.


End file.
